Master and apprentice
by TheMarta
Summary: Young girl have mission to find mysterious planet Mortis.


I looked up to my master. He was sitting in his throne. In darkness I could see only shape of him. ''My apprentice!'' he said in his calm voice,'' You have returned!'' ''Yes master,'' I answered, '' I have eliminated last proof of your existence.'' He stood up and walked down to me:'' I am proud of you! You haven't failed me like others.'' He put his metal arm on my shoulder. I heard his heavy breath.

How did I come this far? How did I become apprentice of this mysterious creature. I don't know anything about him. Only thing I know about him is that he is strong in force. He gave me my next mission. I have to find place called Mortis. Master says only someone with force can find it. He asked me to go there and find answers to questions I was asking or I will ask. Only coordinates I have that it is located somewhere in wild space north. Very much information. He asked me to bring something from this planet for proof of it existence.

One of many things I don't understand about my master is why is he living on old Acclamator I-class assault ship. That ship once was used in Clone Wars more than forty years ago. That thing is a junk. But if I start think about questions I have pretty many- why is his skin so pale? Why he have scar on his head? Why is he bold? What happened to his arms? Why he know so much? How old is he? Who he is?

Many questions. But will I get answer? He gave me term. Four weeks. If I don't find this planet or place Mortis in four weeks I have to return. I left his old ship and flied away. First I have to find someone who knows something about Wild Space and some information about this Mortis. My first destination Tatooine. This planet is full of people who had hide from Empire an believed in Republic no matter what. I jumped into hyperspace. I had to cross all galaxy so way to Tatooine was long.

I landed on Tatooine in deep night. I went to nearest city to ask for resting place. I stayed at some farm. Night was long and cold. I woke up very early and helped here living woman Yola. Her husband was old bounty hunter. I asked her about this planet or place Mortis. She told me some legend:

 _When galaxy was new and force was very strong it found a home in some man. This man was light and dark. He married a women. This woman wasn't force sensitive. She gave birth to two children- girl and boy. They both were strong in force. Sadly mother died. Father took his children to distanced planet Mortis. He trained his child in force. One in light side other in dark side. Children grow in their wisdom and power. His Daughter was light side and his Son was dark side. They were living in balance and keeping balance in galaxy as most powerful creatures in force. They were force gods._

''It's just an old legend,'' she said. ''In every legend is piece of truth,'' I said,''Do you know where to find this planet?'' Yola laughed:'' Honey, this planet is only an old legend.'' My master would not sent me on impossible mission... Unless there is some hidden lesson. After breakfast I packed my bags and left Yule's and her husband's farm.

Whit my speeder I drive to nearest city. I found some bar. Usually in bar you can met pretty interesting persons. Persons who know pretty much. I walked to barman. ''Hey, barman!'' I said,'' Does in this place you can find someone who know something about mysterious planets?'' ''Him!'' he said and showed some man in sitting in dark corner. I walked to this man and sat opposite of him. ''Someone said you know something about mysterious planets. Could you tell me?'' I asked. When he looked at me first I saw was big glasses and big eyes and second it wasn't he but she and she looked pretty old. ''Yes. I know something about mysterious planets and I can tell you something about these mysterious planets. But what do you wanna hear?'' she asked. ''Let's just say I need to know everything about this mysterious planet Mortis,'' I said. She looked to me with her big eyes through her big glasses and said:'' Mortis... Old and mysterious planet. Once ruled by Father, Son and Daughter. Planet was home for force more than thousand years. Until Choose One landed on this planet. They all wanted to keep Chosen One so Son killed Sister and Chosen One killed Son and Father sacrificed himself for future.'' I looked to this old woman:'' I just need to know coordinates.'' ''But why? It's not for you but for someone. Someone who seeks for this place. My children this place is dead there is nothing,'' she said. ''If that once was home of force there might be some force left,'' I said,''Who are you? Why are you asking to me these questions?'' She smiled:'' I can read you like an open book. You have force and you are seeking for answers. So I will give you one. My name is Maz Kanata.''


End file.
